If the Nobodies Had Pokemon, An Unofficial Guide
by Sound Slayer
Summary: Like the title says, this guide is unofficial. It aims to create Pokemon teams based on the members of the Organization 13 of Kingdom Hearts. Have a great time reading. This guide is simply for fun and not for competitive play, okay?


Author's Note: The following passage is about creating a certain-themed Pokemon team. Today's theme is "The Kingdom Hearts' Organization XIII". We will be constructing a Pokemon team that mirrors the fighting styles of various Organization XIII members. One team for each member, totalling for 13 Pokemon teams. Each team will have its particular theme and contain a minimum and maximum of 6 Pokemon. Before you proceed, the following Pokemon teams are not built for competitive play but for the sole purpose of having fun only. Enjoy reading!

----------------------------------------

Trainer: Xemnas

Trainer Class: Ace Pokemon Trainer

Pokemon: Mewtwo, Rayquaza, Arceus, Lugia, Ho-oh, Regigigas

Why? Xemnas is the most powerful Nobody so he deserves all the more powerful Pokemon which in this case are legendary Pokemon. Notice all of his Pokemon are trio masters (except for Mewtwo) indicating his control of fellow Nobodies. In Mewtwo's case, it really didn't need to rule over something because it was immensely powerful as shown in the first Pokemon movie. For a stunning look, he can be an Ace Trainer but he can also be an Elite Four or Gym Leader, even a Pokemon champion. That entirely depends on your choice.

----------------------------------------

Trainer: Xigbar

Trainer Class: ??? (I personally don't know what trainer Xigbar can actually be.)

Pokemon: Palkia, Celebi, Dialga, Octillery, Giratina, Deoxys

Why? Xigbar uses time and space to warp his bullets. Five out of his six Pokemon are legendary because theare the only ones that have connections to time and space. Palkia and Dialga control space and time respectively while Celebi can time-travel. Giratina is able to get in and out of Distortion World which means it has little bit of time and space manipulation abilities. Deoxys comes from outer space. Octillery, on the other hand, is Xigbar's "gun" because of its attacks e.g. Bullet Seed, Water Gun, Octazooka, etc.

----------------------------------------

Trainer: Xaldin

Trainer Class: Bird-Keeper

Pokemon: Skarmory, Altaria, Staraptor, Dodrio, Pidgeot, Swellow

Why? Xaldin is a wind-user and the way he attacks Sora with a barrage of strikes from his six lances mirror the move Drill Peck in the Pokemon games. Bird-keeper fits nicely with the wind theme. All of his Pokemon (but Altaria and Dodrio) have access to Whirlwind which relects Xaldin's control over the wind. Skarmory is technically very Xaldin-ish as it can lay down Spikes and Stealth Rock. Both moves are like setting up Xaldin's lances that are waiting to hurt an incoming Pokemon after Skarmory blasts it away with a Whirlwind. Aside from that and Drill Peck, this team is pretty much one-sided with the Flying-types.

----------------------------------------

Trainer: Lexaeus

Trainer Class: Hiker

Pokemon: Golem, Sudowoodo, Hippowdon, Rhyperior, Probopass, Tyranitar

Why? Lexaeus is the Nobody imbued with the Earth element. As a result, all of his Pokemon should be either Ground-type or Rock-type or both. All of his Pokemon are able to do either two things that are pretty annoying in competitive play and are reminiscent of playing against Lexaeus himself in Kingdom Hearts. Earthquake and Rock Slide. Tyranitar and Hipowdon are there to set up a Sandstorm helping their fellow Rock and Ground-type members. Most of the Pokemon here have either a good defense or a huge chunk of HP. But once again like Xaldin's team, this one is pretty one-sided too.

----------------------------------------

Trainer: Vexen

Trainer Class: Scientist

Pokemon: Cloyster, Bastiodon, Regice, Mamoswine, Steelix, Ambomasnow

Why? Vexen simply uses a metal shield and ice magic. So what we have here are simply Ice and Steel-types. Four of his monsters are just as defensive as Vexen is, with Regice and Steelix being the Vexen's main "shield". Ambomasnow is simply there for setting up Hail which allows for the rest of the Ice-type Pokemon to use Blizzard. Aside from that, Vexen's team is not really much. Like Xaldin's and Lexaeus's team, Vexen's team is a little one-sided as well.

----------------------------------------

Trainer: Roxas

Trainer Class: Rich Boy

Pokemon: Lucario, Gallade, Gardevoir, Poliwrath, Breloom, Heracross

Why? Roxas is like a master of close-ranged combat. So, most of his Pokemon are Fighting-types except for Gardevoir. Still, Roxas has that "warrior's pride, dignity and honor" thing going with him so Gardevoir still fits in his team. Most of his Pokemon can learn Brick Break and even the more powerful but very risky Close Combat. However, Lucario and Gardevoir are more suited to become special sweepers though (Gardevoir is Psychic so like duh?!?). Lucario would be firing Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse, Dragon Pulse and Aura Sphere while Gardevoir would be utilizing Thunderbolt and Psychic. On the Rich Boy class, it would be cool for Roxas to wear white tuxedoes and all.

----------------------------------------

Trainer: Luxord

Trainer Class: Gambler

Pokemon: Jirachi, Honchkrow, Absol, Drapion, Kingdra, Dunsparce

Why? Luxord likes gambling so much that even his Pokemon have the word "chance" written all over them. Jirachi and Dunsparce have Serene Grace which improves the instances of their attacks to inflict secondary effects. Absol and Honchkrow have Super Luck, an ability that increases the chances of having critical hits. Remember that critical hits usually happen by luck. Drapion and Kingdra have Sniper which allows them to triple the damage of their critical hits instead of simply doubling it. Once again, it is pretty hard to score a critical hit. All in all, this team would need a very experienced trainer to pull off the critical hits.

----------------------------------------

Trainer: Saix

Trainer Class: Pokemon Breeder

Pokemon: Illumise, Volbeat, Darkrai, Umbreon, Skuntank, Cacturne

Why? Saix's primary trait is becoming powerful and berserk when he is exposed to the moon. All of Saix's Pokemon are pretty much active at night. As for Skuntank, it has Night Slash which is refers to the period of time where the moon shows up. As for Illumise and Volbeat, they both have Moonlight. Cacturne is pretty much active on evenings as stated in its Pokedex entries. Darkrai lives on Newmoon Island and is also active at night when it makes people have nightmares. Umbreon evolves from Eevee at night when its happiness is maxed out. Plus, it also has Moonlight.

----------------------------------------

Trainer: Axel

Trainer Class: Kindler

Pokemon: Rapidash, Infernape, Blaziken, Typhlosion, Arcanine, Flareon

Why? Axel's primary attribute is fire. Hence, his whole team is made of Fire-type Pokemon. Most of his Pokemon have access to either Flare Blitz or Flame Wheel. Both moves are equally dangerous and are very similar to Axel using his chakrams and fire magic. As for Flareon and Arcanine, they have Fire Fang and Flamethrower. Blaziken and Infernape are both partial Fighting-types, making them eligible to learn both Fire Punch and Blaze Kick. Three of his Pokemon increase the damaging potential of their fire attacks when their HP is down low (the ability Blaze). Aside from packing ridiculously powerful attacks, all six of his Pokemon can inflict the bad Burn condition which cuts an opponent's Attack stat and damages it every turn for a fixed percentage.

----------------------------------------

Trainer: Larxene

Trainer Class: Parasol Lady

Pokemon: Jolteon, Electrode, Manectric, Purugly, Persian, Lopunny

Why? Larxene attacks in three different ways: throwing her knives, clawing at her opponent with her knives, and firing lightning bolts. Since Larxene is known as the fastest Organization XIII member, she has to settle with the faster Pokemon as well. Jolteon, Electrode and Manectric are three of the fastest Electric-type Pokemon. All of which can use the Electric attacks Charge Beam, Thunderbolt and Thunder. Jolteon's Pin Missile is just like Larxene throwing knives at her opponent. Jolteon's Volt Absorb mirrors Larxene being healed when hit with any spell of the Thunder magic. Purugly and Persian are both cats that like to use Slash and Fury Swipes at their opponents with their claws. Not only that but both cats can use Thunderbolt too. Very Larxene-like. As for Lopunny, it looks very harmless but can use Thunderpunch and Thunderbolt, making it the last slot on Larxene's team.

----------------------------------------

Trainer: Demyx

Trainer Class: Guitarist

Pokemon: Milotic, Gorebyss, Huntail, Vaporeon, Sharpedo, Lapras

Why? Demyx loves water and singing. Although he isn't particularly dangerous-looking, his combat skills just prove that to be false… somehow. Milotic, Gorebyss, Vaporeon and Lapras do not really look any threatening. In fact, they look pretty gentle. But they can be a rough bunch. Milotic has an exceptional Special Defense Stat that should not be overlooked along with its Special Attack stat. Gorebyss too has a high Special Attack stat and has a more diverse move pool than Milotic as Gorebyss can use Psychic attacks apart from the usual Water and Ice attacks. Vaporeon is technically the bulkiest in terms of HP and its Acid Armor is not to be laughed at. Lapras, on the other hand, is pretty much popular in competitive play. But in this case, it has two sound-based moves which link it to Demyx. Perish Song and Sing. As for Huntail and Sharpedo, they are the embodiment of Demyx's darker side since they don't look any peaceful than his other Pokemon.

----------------------------------------

Trainer: Marluxia

Trainer Class: Pokemon Ranger

Pokemon: Vileplume, Victreebel, Cherrim, Roselia, Carnivine, Jumpluff

Why? Marluxia just loves plant life especially flowers of all sorts. And this team is no exception. Vileplume, Roselia and Cherrim use Petal Dance which is a big nod to the petals often accompanying Marluxia. Carnivine and Victreebel represent the dangerous tendency of this flower-loving Nobody. Employing vines to ensnare an opponent, these two carnivorous plants are simply a taste to what Marluxia's nasty side has in store. On the other hand, Jumpluff shows the graceful movements that Marluxia often takes pride in. All of these Pokemon also have access to Sweet Scent which is technically a little something that Marluxia can use to throw his enemies to a false sense of security.

----------------------------------------

Trainer: Zexion

Trainer Class: Hex Maniac

Pokemon: Banette, Dusknoir, Spiritomb, Mismagius, Sableye, Gengar

Why? Zexion uses illusions to trick his opponents. In this case, his team is made of Ghost-types. Most of them are capable of at least one status move to annoy opposing Pokemon. The status moves include Toxic, Thunder Wave (TM), Will-o-Wisp (breeding and TM), Confuse Ray, Attract (TM) and Hypnosis. Aside from that, all these Ghost-type Pokemon except Mismagius have a first-priority move. Sucker Punch for Gengar, Fake Out for Sableye, Shadow Sneak for Dusknoir, Spiritomb and Banette. Plus, most of Zexion's Pokemon are able to use some moves out of their own types. While most of them are able to use Electric, Dark and Psychic attacks, a few have access to other types of attacks. This pretty much mirrors Zexion's abilities to copy other kinds of attacks that are not his own.


End file.
